


This Is Not A Love Song

by NeoVenus22



Series: Drabbles [25]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DT100, Week 2</p>
    </blockquote>





	This Is Not A Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> DT100, Week 2

"This is not a love song."

Conner realized she was staring at him, and looked up from his task of stirring his soda. He met her gaze evenly. "No one ever said it was."

"Yeah, well, I just don't want you getting any ideas."

His voice was infuriatingly calm. "Ideas about what?"

"Nothing," she said hastily. Her fingers fell quickly to the guitar. "Can I just play now?"

"No one's stopping you," he said coolly, concentrating idly on his glass, taking a long sip. She played the new song, soft and mournful, neither of them looking at each other.


End file.
